P.R.O.J.E.C.T FAINT 2
P.R.O.J.E.C.T FAINT 2, alternitavely called 2, is the sequel to the game, P.R.O.J.E.C.T FAINT. The game, like it's predecessor, is a crossover RPG-genre game. Gameplay The game plays out like most LEGO game, in where you simply play a level and just destroy the enemies and the boss. Before each mission, you will be assigned a character to play with and an Assister, which is basically another playable character. Each character has a certain amount of Character Traits that allow them to do certain things, like flying, deflecting lasers/bullets, etc. In the HUB world, you can meet up with certain characters who may be Shop Owners or Major and Minor NPCs. NPCs may give you free items or challenges for you to try out, in which can allow you to gain money to buy Health Potions and more at the Shops. As an MMO, you can either play alone or play with other players in Servers. Each country has at least 1 or 2 Servers, with the player randomly being teleported into one of the servers. Playable Characters Playable characters, as the name obviously suggests, are characters which are playable. Each playable character can have a certain amount of triats, each with their own unique ability. Playable characters have an amount of attacks which are listed below: *Basic Attack *Basic Combo Execution *Special Attack *Special Combo Execution *Smash Attack *Faint Special Half *Faint Special Full Modes *'Story Mode' **'The basic adventure mode for most games, where the player goes through an adventure that can explain the characters' roles. Main Article:P.R.O.J.E.C.T FAINT 2/Wings Of Rebellion. *'Arcade Mode' **'A mode in which the player, after choosing a character is sent into battle with enemies. Each wave will be sent after the next is done. After each wave you will have the option to get healed in the healing factory. However, the healing factory only has 3 uses, so it's best to use it wisely. Everytime you complete 2 waves you will be sent to fight with another playable character. *'Versus Mode' **''''A mode in where you can fight an opponent which is a playable character. Difficulty and arena can be chosen. Supporting Characters Supporting characters are characters that are basically NPCs and help the Player in their missions. While these characters are Major NPCs, you can click here for a list of minor npcs:P.R.O.J.E.C.T FAINT2/Minor NPCs. Locations Locations are basically levels in which aren't really the basic levels at all. Locations prove to be just like the HUB world, being a large area to explore. You can fight enemies and talk to any NPCs along the way, who may just give helpful advice. Playable Characters Series *'Sword Art Online: 'Kirito, Asuna, Sinon *'Akame Ga Kill: 'Akame *'Conception II: 'Wake *'Dragon Ball Z: 'Goku *'Sonic The Hedgehog: 'Sonic *'Soul Eater: 'Maka Albarn *'Mortal Kombat: '''Scorpion Easter Eggs Easter Eggs are normally common in some games or maps, and are well-hidden. These Easter Eggs just lie around, making players eager to find them. Easter Eggs in the ''P.R.O.J.E.C.T-F ''series either contain Special Costumes that can boost your power or are just simply phrases that decide to tell about certain stuff. Trivia *At first, non-full body portraits were planned as the images. **However, the Owner decided to use full-body images instead. Category:TheShadowCraft Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:RPGs Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Adventure Category:Anime Category:P.R.O.J.E.C.T-F Series Category:Dark Tech.